


Lovers That Went Wrong

by LiliRouge09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo Smutember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliRouge09/pseuds/LiliRouge09
Summary: Rey, a young girl from Jakku decides it time to move on from her lonely make-shift home, she couldn't stay there... waiting every day for something to change or for someone to come back. She had to leave and forget the past. She was a silhouette of her young self, mindlessly wandering through the desert looking for things to sell to make it another day.I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO STARWARS!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Guest With Brown Hair

Kylo Ren was a prestigious politician in the city of Taris, he was known for being cold and a player. His reputation meant everything to him. He would do anything to stay clean, roguish, and a player. But unfortunately, his reputation cost him his mental health. He tried to avoid losing his mind by sleeping with girls and seeing a private therapist but nothing helped. Then every night he would come home to his modern sleek home all alone and he would feel empty and depressed. He knew he could not go on like this...alone, he couldn't reconnect with his parents or his old friends because he had said and done unredeemable things to all of them. No, he had to start anew. 

Rey Palpatine was a strong-willed young girl from the ghost town of Jakku, she lived all alone in a make-shift house. She had survived all alone for 19 years and 9 months, she decided to finally leave her home to find her place, purpose, and hopefully along with that happiness. She had stayed there waiting for her parents to come back but they never did and every day she waited the more she wanted to die. She knew the more she waited the less she would be able to move on, she had waited for almost 20 years and she had to leave while she still could. She knew she had to leave this all behind, but not just her house; the whole planet. She had to go somewhere unlike Jakku at all, full of people, a city. She had to go to Taris, she could get a job there. She could be a bounty hunter or maybe an artist. Either way, she didn't care she just had to get away from here. 

Rey had been saving up money for the past year and she had around 38,000 credits and that was enough to get safe passage to Taris and pay for a room while she searched for a job. "One please," she said to the ticket master with an era of hope in her voice. She handed Rey the ticket and told her where to find her transport on the large platform. Rey settled down in her seat as the transport started to leap into space, this was Rey's first time on a transport so she treated herself to a first-class ticket. There weren't many people in her cabin but there was one guy who Rey thought was pretty handsome. He had ebony black hair and pale skin and striking sun-kissed brown eyes that beautifully contrasted his red suit. He was looking at his tablet while flipping a pen just right of his head. She felt an odd pull towards the bewildering man. The other passenger was a young girl with black hair who was sleeping. She was right behind the man in the red suit. Rey looked down at the book she was reading, uninterested by the chapter she put it back in her bag and stared out the window. After what felt like hours of staring she felt a light tap on the shoulder, she looked up to see the man in the red suit. "This ride is awfully boring isn't it," he said smiling at her. "Yes, it is I suppose," she said trying not to stare at his eyes too much. "I hope I don't seem to forward coming over here but you seemed bored and I felt that way myself so I figured why not make a new friend," he continued. "Yeah, that sounds great!" Rey said trying to contain herself. Kylo sat down on the seat next to this beautiful woman with gentle hazel eyes, "What's your name?" he asked as he swished his hair out of his face. "Rey, my name is Rey" she replied. "Hello Rey, my name is Kylo," he said extending his hand. 


	2. Sounds Of Him

As Rey and Kylo talked, they learned things about each other that made them like each other even more. "So... your real name is Ben?" she asked with curiosity filling your voice. "Yes, but no one calls me that besides my mother," he sighed. "Well, why did you change it?" she asked hearing the change in his voice. She could tell his mother was a sensitive topic so she knew it was not good to continue the topic. "Well... I did and said some things to my family and friends that I don't think I could come back from so I cut all of it off including my name" he said shying away from her a bit. "Yeah, I can't go back to her now," he said reminiscing. Who is her? Rey looked down at his fingers to find a ring. She thought how stupid she was, of course, he was married. No man like him wouldn't be married, "I'm not," he said surprising her. "What?" she said coming back from her thoughts. "I'm not married,' he said holding up his finger,' It is my dad's," he said. There was silence. Rey was silent from embarrassment and Kylo was silent from his thoughts.

They felt the transport shift then come to a halt, Kylo got up and went to his seat to get his trunk but looked back to Rey to see her wipe away tears. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded her head as to say "I'm sorry too". "Where are you staying?" he asked hoping his crush could lead to something more. "I- uh don't know..." she said trailing off. "What do you mean?" he asked with concern. "I think I'll stay at a hotel probably, I could give you my message code then I could update you when I find a place," she said hoping to see him again. "Well, you could come to stay with me...' he said extending his hand,' I live all alone in a big house, we wouldn't even have to see each other". "What if I want to?" she asked taking his hand. 

They arrived at his house around 03:00, Rey and Ben entered through the big doors of his house and Rey couldn't believe her eyes. She was in a huge room with a dome ceiling with murals on it, portraits of masters and their lightsabers. Kylo took her hand and led her up one of the spiral staircases and to a huge room with black walls and a huge king bed and an indoor garden and windows looking out on the huge forest backyard. "Is this your room?" she asked in amazement. "This is your room,' he said leaning against the door frame,' do you like it?". "Do I like it?' she said looking out the window,' It's beautiful! I promise not to stay too long, I'll start looking soon," she said walking over to him. "Stay as long as you want, I love the company," he said walking towards her. She could feel the tension between them but she felt like it was wrong. She pulled away, "I'm sorry' he said, 'I shouldn't have done that". As he walked out of the room she wanted to take his hand and kiss him but she knew it would make things awkward if they didn't work out. 

Kylo walked back to his room and flopped down on the bed thinking about what could have been. Taking Rey in his arms and kissing her, holding her in his arms. He imagined what their life could be like together. "What are you thinking Ben?' he asked himself,' you met her yesterday and now she is consuming your thoughts,". He looked over beside him at his alarm clock, 04:34. Damn, he thought, he got up and undressed to get ready for bed. As soon as he stopped rustling he heard noises coming from Rey's room. He got up and walked slowly across the hallway to Rey's room trying not to make any noise. He leaned up against the door and heard her crying and saying come back. He slowly opened the door to the sight of Rey thrashing in her bed, tears streaming down her face and her mumbling come back. "Rey...Rey! Wake up!" he said creeping towards her afraid to wake her. "Rey, it's ok...' he said taking her in his arms trying to calm her down,' It's ok, I'm here for you,". 

Rey woke up from her nightmare panting and shaking with tears clouding her vision. She felt arms around her, she started to panic. She turned around quickly and tried to find her lightsaber. Then she heard a voice that calmed her soul, "Rey... it's me..." kylo said turning on the light. "You were having a nightmare, I heard you and came to see if you were ok," he said holding up his hands. The look in Rey's eyes was pure fear, it made him so sad. He knew that look, it was the look of pure fear and trauma. "Rey...wh-what were you dreaming about?" he asked hesitantly. "My parents" she replied.


End file.
